Some known support devices have a recessed fitting portion to which a portable device is fitted.
A support device may be provided with a protruding holding portion for holding a portable device fitted to a fitting portion to prevent the portable device from falling off from the fitting portion. For example, when the holding portion is provided on a side surface of the fitting portion, the portable device is fitted to the fitting portion of the support device by being inserted between the holding portion and a support surface of the fitting portion for supporting the portable device. The portable device is removed from the fitting portion by being taken out from between the holding portion and the support surface of the fitting portion. In general, the holding portion of this type is provided at a predetermined position of the support device, taking into consideration the external dimensions of the portable device that is supposed to be fitted.
Portable devices capable of changing their forms based on the mode of use are known. In some cases, when a portable device is fitted to the fitting portion, a large gap may be left between the holding portion and the portable device fitted to the fitting portion due to its form, leading to a problem in that the holding portion cannot hold the portable device. Furthermore, the portable device may interfere with the holding portion, which may prevent the portable device from being fitted to or removed from the support device. Such a portable device capable of changing its form sometimes needs to be returned to a predetermined form when fitted to or removed from the support device.
Furthermore, as described above, the holding portion is provided at a predetermined position of the support device, taking into consideration the external dimensions of one type of the portable device that is supposed to be fitted. Therefore, when the support device is shared by a plurality of types of portable devices having different external dimensions, the support device may be unable to hold the portable devices. In addition, as described above, the portable device may interfere with the holding portion and may be unable to be fitted to the support device.